


Compromising Situations

by LaLas_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLas_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/LaLas_Criminal_Mind





	Compromising Situations

“Conference room.” His stern voice cut the conversation short. I sighed and nodded my head, following the rest of the team up the stairs and into the conference room.

“Alright my peaches, this one is a doozy.” Garcia clacked into the room, hitting a few buttons on her computer, the presentation filing up onto the screen in front of us. “Four victims in two weeks.”

I swiped through the pictures on my tablet, taking mental notes. I noted that each of the girls were blonde and each of them had the same tattoo on their shoulder blade. The same one that I had on my own.

“They weren’t all originally blondes.” I stated, without question, looking up to everyone turning to look at me.

“We already discussed that, (y/n).” Hotch spoke sternly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I must have missed it.” I mumbled.

“Sorry doesn’t assure me that your head is in this case (y/n). Please assure me that you aren’t in a different head space and this team can count on you during this case?” His voice was commanding and I swallowed hard, nodding my head.

“Yes sir.” I mumbled, biting my lip.

“Wheels up in 30.” He said, grabbing his things and walking from the room. I groaned and leaned forward, smacking my face against the table.

“Damn, what’d you do to piss off boss man?” Morgan chuckled from his seat. I looked up at him glaring from my spot, chin resting on the table.

“He hates me! I don’t even know why!” I whined.

“I don’t know that he hates you, but I definitely haven’t seen him act this way before.” Spencer piped up from beside me.

“Thank you so much for that help.” I murmured sarcastically, grabbing my stuff and walking out of the room to my desk. I glanced up at his office and pursed my lips into a frown. What did I do to piss him off so bad? I knew I couldn’t wait to find out and I need to discuss the other issue at hand. I stood from my chair and walked down the walkway to his office, knocking on the door.

“Come in.” He said and I entered, to see him gathering his things.

“Sorry about in there, sir.” I spoke sheepishly.

“No need to apologize as long as you’re ready for the case. What is it that you needed?” He questioned. I walked over and showed him the zoomed in picture of the tattoo.

“These are the Greek letters for the Alpha Sigma Tau – Beta chapter of the sorority.” I pointed to the tattoo and he nodded his head, a look of question on his face. I pulled my lips between my teeth and turned my back to him, pulling my sweater off my shoulder, showing him the exact same tattoo that graced my own shoulder.

“Sir, this was my chapter.” I turned around and he had calmly placed his hands on the table in front of him.

“I don’t think that you can come with us on this case.” He kept his voice even, though there was a hint of something else there.

“What? Sir, you can’t ask me to do that! These girls are my sisters, girls that I know are in danger and I can help you better get this figured out. I can interview the victim’s families and get word out to the other girls in the chapter and previous chapters…” I was continuing to ramble and he held up a hand to cut me off.

“I can’t have one of my agents in danger, you’re exactly what the UnSub would be looking for.” He said.

“That’s exactly why you need me to go! Hotch, wouldn’t you rather this UnSub get me than some girl who doesn’t know how to take care of herself?” My voice was rising and he sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Fine, but you are to never be alone, do you understand me? This UnSub probably has a list.” His eyebrows furrowed into his usual scowl and I nodded my head.

“Yes sir.” I turned and walked out of his office to see questioning glances from the rest of the team. “I’ll explain later.”

On the jet we discussed victimology and Hotch filled the team in on our mildly sticky situation. We were each given our assignments and Hotch of course stuck me with himself, no doubt to keep me out of trouble and to keep me safe, because I’m a woman and couldn’t handle myself… This man was infuriating.

“Don’t have too much fun.” Rossi said with a wink.

“Don’t have too much fun.” I mocked childishly. “Bite me.” I sneered causing the rest of the team to laugh.

“You’ll be fine, just don’t piss him off.” Morgan chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

“My very existence pisses him off.” I heard a throat clear behind me and I closed my eyes, grimacing.

“Let’s head to the station.” Hotch said to Reid, JJ and myself. I sighed and nodded my head, turning towards the SUV.

Once we were at the station the lead detective showed us to the room where we could set up. Reid began working on the geographical profile right away as JJ set to work on a press release. I started going through a list of names, crossing off the ones who had already been taken and highlighting the ones that I personally knew.

“Alright, let’s start there, begin calling and we can work from there.” Hotch said, turning to go speak with the sheriff.

“Yes, sir.” I muttered sarcastically, pulling my cell phone from my pocket and dialing numbers of the girls I used to call sisters. That’s all I did for the first day and on the second day, I hit a snag.

“This is Sandra Michaels.” She answered, though there was something panicked in her voice.

“Hi Sandra, this is (y/n). How are you?” I answered cautiously, grabbing everyone’s attention and waving them over, putting the phone on speaker phone.

“Oh! (y/n), good I’m good. How are you?” Her voice was shaking

“Sandra, is everything ok? You just need to answer yes or no.” I kept my voice calm and even.

“No, I’m afraid today won’t work out, you remember Brittany? She was one of our pledges, she’s over for a visit today.” I wracked my brain for a girl named Brittany. My eyes widened and I picked up the phone, rising from my chair, signaling to Hotch we needed to leave and we needed to leave now.

“Sandra, we are on our way. Stay calm, I’ll see you soon.” I said, hanging up the phone and jumping into the SUV. Hotch turning on the sirens and pulling out as fast as he could.

“Mind telling me what’s going on?” He asked.

“Brittany Moore was one of our pledges my senior year. As is tradition we all get the tattoo once we are accepted into the sorority. She got a little ahead of herself and got the tattoo to show her commitment but she wasn’t accepted into the sorority. Sandra is the one who told her no, I think Sandra is the one she’s been working her way up to.” I spoke as quickly as I could as we raced through town, finally pulling up to the house.

“You go in through the front since you know her. I’ll come in through the back with backup behind both of us, you may be able to diffuse some of the tension.” He said and I nodded. He paused for a moment, placing a hand to my shoulder and giving a light squeeze before turning and walking to the back of the house. I shook the incident from my mind and began walking forward. I unholstered my gun and pushed open the front door which was thankfully unlocked.

“Sandra? Brittany?” I called out. I turned a corner to see Brittany, holding Sandra by the neck, a gun pointed at her head.

“Hi (y/n),” Brittany spat. “Long time no see.”

“It has been a while, why don’t we put our guns away and we can chat.” I said, taking another step forward and putting my gun away.

“That’s exactly what you would want isn’t it? For me to put my gun down so you can take me out? Well guess what it’s not going to happen!” She screamed and I nodded my head in understanding.

“We were wrong to not let you in. You know that don’t you?” I asked. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

“No, no you!” she pointed the gun at me, “you weren’t in the wrong, it was her! She was the one who said no.”

“Brittany, that’s not how it works. Its majority rules, not one no and you’re out. She wasn’t the only one who said no.” I spoke softly. I saw her grip on Sandra fall and Sandra instantly ran towards Hotch whom she had noticed a few moments early.

“You… you voted against me too?” She whispered and I nodded my head “You!” She screamed, holding up her gun.

“Brittany Moore, put the gun down!” Hotch suddenly yelled in his authoritative voice. She turned towards him, gun raised. Before my brain could process what my body was doing I began sprinting towards her.

The gun went off, then another one. I rolled to the side, holding my arm, my entire torso covered in blood. There were feet scrambling everywhere as the others came running into the house.

“I need a medic!” I heard Morgan shout.

“Is she dead?” I looked over to Hotch who was kneeling beside Brittany. He looked at me solemnly and nodded his head. I pushed myself up, wincing in pain at the wound in my arm. Morgan and Hotch both helped me up, helping me walk out of the house to the ambulance that had just arrived.

“We’re going to have to take you in, there’s no exit wound.” The medic said.

“Great.” I muttered as they helped me shift onto the gurney. I was surprised when Hotch jumped into the back of the ambulance with me. I started to give him a shocked look but hissed in pain as they began removing the bullet proof vest and my button down jacket.

What seemed like hours but was only about 45 minutes later I was sitting on the bed of my hospital room. In just my tank top which was still covered in blood, my arm in a sling, waiting for my go bag to arrive. A knock on the door made me look up. Hotch was standing there, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“I know I shouldn’t have dived at her like that, it was dangerous and stupid…” I trailed off waving my hand. He pulled up a chair and sat in front of me.

“It was really stupid, but I wasn’t going to yell at you for it, at least not yet anyway.” I could see the corner of his mouth tilt up a little bit.

“Wow, that’s gotta be a first.” I chuckled lightly.

“Do you really think that your existence pisses me off?” He asked, a hint of pain in his voice. I sighed and dropped my head.

“Sometimes it feels like it, yeah.” I muttered, kicking my feet forward a little, staring down at my shoes. I felt a hand on the side of my face as he brushed some hair behind me ear and I looked up, just in time to see his face come closer to mine, his lips very quickly touching my own before he pulled away.

“I hold you at arm’s length because your existence makes me very happy and I don’t want any compromising situations to come between us.” He murmured, still only a few inches from my face. “The truth is (y/n), I fell in love with you almost the moment I saw you.”

“I thought I was the only one.” I whispered, closing the space between us once again. He shifted so he was sitting on the bed next to me, his hand returning to its place on my cheek. Someone clearing their throat caused us to shift apart.

“I brought your go bag.” Morgan said, shit eating grin plastered all over his face.

“Thanks, Morgan. How long have you been standing there?” I asked.

“Long enough to know that you don’t want to get caught in any compromising situations.”


End file.
